Paper Faces
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: Roxas is the little son of a wealthy florist who is supposed to stay and run his shop while his mother is away. But when Roxas gets a letter from the Opera House to the Masquerade Ball, he's shocked, speechless and excited... RikuRoku.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Roxas, Riku or Axel xD not even Namine! They belong to the fabulous SquareEnix**

**Pairing:**** RikuRoku**

A/n: This was originally written for a girl on deviantart by the name of "illbewaiting", she never looked at it so... Enjoy, I love reviews!

_Flip-clack!_

"Roxas, dear, could you get the letters?" Called his mother.

Roxas, a fifteen year old boy with golden blond hair and blue eyes, got up from his fancy cushioned seat and approached the front door. There laying in front of the door was a small pile of letters, all in dark colored parchment with very fancy calligraphy written all over them...

Leaning down, the blue eyed boy grasped the letters, all of which were for his mother, Gloria Prince - the owner of a flower shop in France - and of course none for him. How disappointing. No letters for the wealthy son of a florist...

_Flip-clack!_

When Roxas went to leave and give the letters to his mother, he heard the sound of yet the drop in letter case once again. Turning around, Roxas knelt down and grasped the parchment paper letter noticed the fancy calligraphy once again... this one read...

Roxas Prince, Rue Deparcieux Lane, Paquerette Double Florist

Roxas's eyebrows raised at this. A letter for him? Why that's absurd... He's just the florist lady's overly attractive son. He never got letters...  
Glancing at the return address, Roxas noticed in the fine black ink the words _Opera House_. Roxas went to gasp, but covered his mouth, the lace around his wrist bouncing quickly from the swift movement...

What in god's name would the Opera House want with him?

"Roxas?" came his mother's low voice from just down the hall. "The letters?"

"Coming, mother," responded Roxas. Returning back to reality, Roxas stuck the letter in his blue coat pocket before returning in the lounge where his mother resided, passing the mail hastily to her...

Momentarily, Roxas sprinted up the padded staircase and into his flower infested room. Sitting down on his white, head-boarded bed, Roxas scooped the letter from his pocket and tore it open, staring at the fine print on the parchment...

Roxas Prince, we are very pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the Masquerade Ball this coming Friday Night at the Opera House on Rue de Prony road, just by the Cathedral. We expect your arrival, seeing as you are needed by the Vicomte de Chagny.  
Thank you, and we cannot wait for your arrival.

Opera House Owners, Monsieur Xaldin and Monsieur Xigbar.

Falling back against his over fluffed pillows; Roxas stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Me? Why do they want _me_ at their ball? And what does the Vicomte want with me?" Roxas placed a hand on his face, savoring the sweet aroma of lavender on his clothes. "How will I get away without mother knowing? She's always wanting me working at the flower shop..." Roxas sat up suddenly. "I'll half to sneak out..."

Considering it was Friday morning, the thought of Roxas needing a costume for the Masquerade Ball suddenly crossed his mind. He felt extremely stupid for not remembering such a thing. Oh, maybe it was because someone as handsome and great as the Vicomte de Changy wanted him at their Opera House? Well, it was going to be hard getting out of the flower shop...

"Roxas?" called his mother. Roxas stood up immediately from the seat he sat on in front of the cashier's table when his tall and enormous hat wearing mother entered the room. "I have to go out for a little while. We're fresh out of honeysuckle. So I'm off to the market to buy some more. I'll be gone for quite a while. I'll return at around midnight. Watch the shop, darling..."

"Yes, mother..." Roxas replied, watching his mother vanish out of the shop with a ding of the bell and down the street. "Good lord. She must need alot of honeysuckle for her to return at midnight..."  
Roxas looked around hastily to see if anyone was watching. Heck, his sister, Namine, could come in at any moment and scream, "Roxas! Mommy told you not to leave the shop! I'm gonna tell her!"

But luckily Namine had art practice today so it was safe and sound to leave. Roxas moved towards the door, switched the "Open" sign to "Closed" and moved out the door.

The street of Paris was bustling with activity. Men in their lacy, dark outfits in their buckled boots, while the ladies wore the long fancy dresses while holding little umbrellas to keep the sun out of their eyes and off their skin so they wouldn't get a wrinkle.

"Where could I buy a reasonable costume for a Masquerade Ball?" Roxas asked himself, aware of hearing the clack of his buckled shoes against the stone ground. "I've got plenty of money. It's just where to search?"

Going to the closest plaza of shops he could find, Roxas entered a key shaped area and saw that there were people crowded everywhere around one specific shop. Roxas, curious to see what shop they were trying to get inside of, approached the loud crowd.

Roxas looked up to see if the shop had a name, but unfortunately it did not. How rude. Tapping a boy's shoulder, Roxas asked, "Why's everyone in a hurry to get inside?"

"You know the Masquerade Ball at the Opera House? Everyone famous has been invited and this is a costume shop. Best one in Paris. Everyone's trying to get inside to buy a fancy costume." Explained the peasant boy. Roxas blinked.

This was just the place he needed to get into. But how would he able to get past those insane people? Roxas gave a sigh, pushed up the sleeve of his arm and rammed inside, shoving several girls out of the way and even some young boys.

Once inside, Roxas gave a sigh. Blue eyes wandered around the sights before him. Colorful costumes lined the walls, on hangers and of course on people. Roxas gave a happy smile.

A tall boy with long spiky red hair approached Roxas.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" he asked politely. Roxas smiled, and gave a nod.

"Yes, sir--"

"Oh, you can call me Axel," came the redhead. "It's quite alright. Now, what exactly are you searching for?"

"Ohh, something that'll just say "look at me!" or "I'm so exotic" and with just a pinch of "does anyone want to dance with me"?"  
Axel chuckled.

"Going to the Masquerade Ball tonight? Well, I've got just the solution, sir. If you want to stick out, then let me show you something very special."  
Axel moved across the shop and left Roxas alone in the front. A few minutes later, Axel returned holding a very long, frilly, white, extremely fancy white dress. It had pearls embedded around the torso and on the bottom. The sleeves were long and tight.

Roxas was a little surprised to see such a dress... Axel gave a proud smile.

"This one is definitely saying "look, I can dance so exotically." You'll most likely get someone very important to dance with you."

Roxas gave a quiet giggle.

"How much?"

"Very expensive, sir. Are you sure you wish to buy?" he asked.

"Yes! However much it is, I'll buy it!"

It turned out to be 10,000 francs, quite expensive indeed. But Roxas could afford it, luckily. He had found a matching mask, long white feathers on the sides, and white sapphires around the eyes. Also matching shoes, much like the dress and the mask, but nevertheless expensive...

It had approached the time of the Masquerade Ball, starting at seven. Roxas had suited himself in the dress, he shoes, and had placed on the mask, hiding his face from the world...

The entrance to the Opera House open, people moving inside one at a time - or couple at a time...

Roxas slowly entered the Opera House, staring around at the amazing sight before him. He had been to the Opera House once before, when he was thirteen, and it was to deliver a batch of roses, so he didn't even see the inside. Everything was gold, and white. The floor was marble, and so was the staircase. The ceiling was like one huge painting, of angels, demons, and gorgeous men and women unclothed as they danced with one another.

The Opera House was full of dancing couples... Roxas wondered where the Vicomte was. He stood by a nearby staircase, watching the people dance and the music play magnificently.

"How lovely..." he whispered. "I'll probably never be able to come here again, either."

"Excuse me?" came a warm and low voice. Roxas turned his head and standing there was a tall man. A black mask covered just his eyes - and what Roxas could see was that they were the most beautiful color of turquoise he had ever seen - and he wore a stunning black costume, with a long cloak, the inside blood red, and his shoes deep crimson boots. His black mask was also lined with red.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, turquoise eyes gleaming. He held out his gloved hand, and Roxas slowly took it. He wasn't supposed to dance with anyone else but the Vicomte. What was going on? Who was this man? All Roxas knew was that he was gorgeous, even if he couldn't see his entire face, his dancing was divine. The blond felt like lifting his hands and skimming his long fingers through his dance partner's long, silky, shimmering silver hair, but decided against it.

"What is your name?" asked the masked man. Roxas didn't answer to begin with, wondering if he should tell his name.

"Roxas." he answered.

"Aah..." the dancer replied. "Son of the florist owner?"

"You knew?" asked Roxas as the masked dancer spun him.

"Of course I knew. I've seen you Roxas, and I've noticed you. Everyone just thought you were a pretty face to stare at... but I knew you were more than that..."

Roxas felt his cheeks bleed red from behind his mask.

"Oh, that's nothing to say to a wealthy shop owner's son..." Roxas said quietly. The dancer chuckled quietly.

"Come now..." he murmured, hand wrapping around Roxas's waist, the white dress hugging him there tightly. "Are you not used to compliments?"

"Well, sir, it sounds like you have been spying on me." Roxas said, eyes becoming shifty. "Are you some kind of stalker?"

The boy smiled widely.

"Why would somebody like me stalk someone like you?" he asked softly. Roxas's eyebrows rose.

"You must be a cheap, unworthy person who just invited yourself here..." Roxas said lowly. "I'm sorry, I must leave. I wasn't supposed to dance with anyone else but the Vicomte de Changy."

Roxas pulled away, lifting up his dress and moving through the swirling crowd of dancers, and out the doorway to a small balcony, where he sat down on a bench, staring out into the night sky. He could still here the music from inside...

Roxas heard the sound of clacking boots and his head turned back to see the masked dancer from just moments ago. His silvery hair flowed softly in the cool breeze.

"You must forgive me, Roxas..." he said, sitting down next to him. "But you misunderstand..." The masked dancer reached up and removed his mask, Roxas able to see his face much better and his eyes grew wider. "I am the Vicomte de Changy..."

Roxas's mouth fell slowly open.

"Oh, no. Oh dear..." he whispered. "Oh do forgive me, please! I didn't mean what I said..." The Vicomte reached up slowly, and pressed his warm hand against Roxas's face, stroking it gently.

"Please, I have a name. Call me Riku..." Leaning slowly forward, Riku hesitantly pressed his lips to Roxas's, the warmth and softness covering Roxas's own soft, plush lips. It felt sweet, and it felt passionate. The first kiss Roxas ever experienced. It was worth the wait. It was worth all those times he was asked to go on a romantic dinner and his mother would refuse for herself...

Riku pulled away very slowly, their lips still lingering...

"I've been watching you, Roxas. You're more than what you are..." Riku said so softly it made a shudder go all the way down Roxas's spine and back up to his neck. "I've heard you sing. I've seen you dance. You are needed here; at the Opera House. You could become famous, Roxas... And those eyes..." Riku stared forward, straight into Roxas's shining blue orbs. "Those eyes are going to see more of the Opera House, and their going to see more of me..."

Roxas was utterly speechless.

Okay, for one, it was the Vicomte, probably the most wanted man in all of Paris. Secondly, he wanted him to join the Opera House for he had heard his amazing voice and see his spontaneous dancing. And, most importantly, he had just kissed the guy...

Riku slowly reached forward and removed the mask from Roxas's face, Riku sighing as he stared at all the lovely features in one whole view...

"Will you come with me? Come with me and become apart of the dance and song?" Riku asked, smiling widely, eyes narrow and passionate. Roxas's own smile widened and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, I will..."

Riku leant forward once more, pressing his lips against Roxas's in another sweet kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him closer... Something then soared high into the sky with a high-pitched shriek. Fireworks in every color exploded high in the sky, behind Riku and Roxas, giving them a very gorgeous glow and Riku placed a hand on the back of Roxas's head, deepening the kiss even more...

_Anywhere you go...  
Let me go, too_

_Roxas, that's all I ask of... you..._


End file.
